Where I belong
by NTKlainer
Summary: One-shot. 17 de mayo Día internacional en contra de la homofobia. Blaine parece ser la persona más miserable en todo el planeta Tierra, hasta que en un par de ojos azules encuentra el lugar donde pertenece.


**Hoy escribí este one-shot para que el día no pase desapercibido. Espero que les agrade.**

* * *

Cuando estiré mis brazos fue como si no me hubiera movido durante semanas, y el hecho de que mi boca estuviera más seca que un desierto solo acentuaba esa sensación de soledad. Me levanté de la cama sin evitar ese habitual estrujamiento en las entrañas que me pedía que huyera, que me alejara de ese lugar donde sólo me hacían daño. Pero alguien tenía que pagar las cuentas, y una presión en el estómago no lo iba a hacer.

Decidí que ese día me arreglaría mejor por fuera, ya que lo de adentro estaba hecho una mierda. Me puse mis pantalones arriba del tobillo favoritos, unos rojos; y una camisa negra de manga corta que hacia destacar mi corbatín escarlata. Me afeité y puse una cantidad generosa de gel en mi cabello rebelde antes de hacerme unos huevos para el desayuno.

Eran casi las ocho cuando salí de mi apartamento y jamás me había sentido más miserable en toda mi puta vida. Caminé durante veinte minutos hasta la parada de autobuses más cercana y esperé otros diez a que uno se dignara a pasar, recibiendo esas miradas tan conocidas y al mismo tiempo hostiles. El conductor era el de siempre desde hace dos años y siempre se limitaba a recibirme el pasaje, no fuera que esa _asquerosa enfermedad_ se le pegara. Ni siquiera intentaba ocultar el desagrado. Eso era lo que más dolía.

Con el tiempo me había acostumbrado a cualquier tipo de maltrato. Desde la secundaria conocía los golpes en las costillas y el levantamiento de los dedos medios, para mí no era extraño que me ignoraran o que me insultaran todo los días.

Llegué a mi oficina con quince minutos de sobra que usé para hundirme en mis problemas y revisar de nuevo el reporte de ventas que tenía que entregar para la junta directiva de ese día. Un golpe en la puerta me anunció que tenía compañía y las palabras vinieron después.

-Oye, marica. Ya va a empezar la junta. La jefa quiere tu reporte en cinco minutos en su escritorio.

-Ya voy, Dave.

-¿No me oíste, princesa? ¡Lo quiere YA!- no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos con desprecio y apoyar mis puños en la mesa, un gesto que me valdría varias semanas de burlas aún más constantes.- ¿Te estás enojando, _princesita_?

Sabía que no podía buscarme más problemas, si lo hacía me echarían por ser mi cuarta llamada de atención, así que giré sobre mis talones y le di la espalda a Karofsky, dándole la vuelta para salir. Excepto que él no planeaba dejarme.

-Así es cómo me gusta, marica.

Seguí caminando hacia adelante intentando no desmoronarme en el pasillo con todas esas personas al pendiente de mí, y respiré con alivio cuando vislumbré la puerta de mi jefa. Toqué un par de veces y esperé un suave "pasa". Santana estaba leyendo los reportes de otros departamentos con esa línea en el ceño de concentración, y me quedé ahí parado mientras se desocupaba. Alzó su oscura mirada e inclinó un poco la cabeza para que sus lentes no le estorbaran al verme, y cuando dejó a un lado todo ese papeleo comentó lo que había sido tan obvio para el resto del personal.

-¿Quién te molestó esta vez, Anderson?- resoplé un poco cuando le contesté.

-¿Soy tan transparente?

-Como libro abierto, Anderson. Pero aún tienes eso de llorar un poco cuando te molestas.- esa sucia manía la había adquirido desde muy chico, cuando mi hermano Cooper me molestaba por mis juguetes, pero no me molestaba tanto como la lástima en la voz de las personas.

-También me molesta que uses tu tono maternal conmigo, Santana. Pero no te preocupes, que llorar no es nuevo para los maricas.- solté con un poco más de agresividad de la necesaria.

-Blaine…

-¡No Santana!, estoy harto de todo, ya no puedo más.- ahora que había explotado el gran peso en mis hombros parecía querer desvanecerse, pero se negaba a irse, entonces yo me negué a callarme- Te agradezco que hayas tenido tanta paciencia conmigo. Si alguna vez me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme, pero no será en una de estas oficinas, no más.

-¿Estas renunciando?- el tono renovado de Santana me sorprendió, no estaba enojada, ni un poco decepcionada. Se veía casi alegre y ella se percató de mi confusión.- Blaine, cariño. Yo sé lo infeliz que eres aquí, lo puedo ver todos los días cuando prácticamente te arrastras por el edificio. Pero no podía despedirte, quería que tú fueras el que tomara las riendas del asunto. Sabía que lo harías. Además de que eres uno de los mejores gerentes que tenemos, y no te preocupes que te daré una excelente carta de recomendación. Cuando estés listo para usarla.

Ante esto no me quedó más remedio que ofrecerle una media sonrisa, la única que mis músculos faciales podían hacer, pero que para ella parecía ser el mundo en un gesto. Le di un cálido abrazo que se encargó de alargar un poco y me giré hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba cerrando habló de nuevo.

-¿Blaine?

-Dime

-Dile a los de mantenimiento que te den unas cajas para tus cosas y Blaine, te ves muy bien hoy, cariño- dijo con un guiño en su rostro iluminado y esta vez la sonrisa en mi rostro se vio aún más sincera.

Salí casi corriendo de la oficina de mi jefa, sintiendo las frías lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas sin que me importara en absoluto. Karofsky lo hizo notar por todo el lugar con una sonora carcajada, pero a mí no me podía molestar menos. Llegué a mantenimiento con la cara roja y los ojos ardiendo, pero más feliz que esta mañana, y con esa felicidad creciendo mientras recogía todo y salía del edificio.

Subí al autobús y fue cuando la realidad me golpeó, tan fuerte que me senté en el primer asiento (algo muy poco común por mi anhelo de pasar siempre desapercibido). Había renunciado a mi trabajo sin razón alguna aparente. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Estaba a punto de bajarme y regresar para hablar con Santana cuando noté que alguien me miraba fijamente. La chica sonrió cuando se percató de que la había visto y se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera oler su esencia a algodón de azúcar. Se sentó en frente de mí y me extendió la mano con una sonrisa perjudicada por la evidente poca higiene bucal, pero que aun así era sincera y amable y que me confundió al escucharla hablar.

-¿Eres un unicornio?- estaba considerando el hecho de estar en un programa de bromas hasta que vi la transparencia en su mirada azul hielo.

-Lo siento, ¿unicornio? No sé de qué estás hablando

-Tú sabes, esas personas extra especiales, que no les importa los prejuicios de la otra gente.- me sentía extrañamente cómodo con esa chica rubia y sus parloteos fantásticos y capté en seguida el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Te refieres a que si… me gustan…los _niños_?

-Si quieres escoger esas palabras, bien. Yo dije más o menos lo mismo- dijo levantando levemente la barbilla como gesto de orgullo- ¿eso es un sí?- mi reacción natural después de quince años de mentir, era decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero esa sonrisa infantil no me dejaba esta vez. Así que con un suspiro y un leve sonrojo, contesté.

-Sí, me gustan los niños.- y parecía más que encantada.

-¡Genial! Quiero que conozcas a alguien- y sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar, me tomó de la mano y le indicó al chofer que se detuviera en la siguiente esquina.

Bajamos, ella aun jalándome impacientemente a través de las calles, hasta que dimos con un edificio de departamentos y ella dio señales de entrar a uno de ellos y no me dio la opción de vacilar. Subimos los dos primeros pisos casi corriendo y yo casi muero por el esfuerzo de llevar mi caja de cosas con ambos brazos, pero se detuvo en una puerta verde y tocó impacientemente hasta que un chico rubio con los labios enormes le abrió. La chica se le lanzó al cuello y el muchacho rubio le alzo por la cintura reprendiéndola por llegar tarde. Fue ahí donde me enteré que la rubia se llamaba Brittany y el chico de boca de trucha respondía el nombre de Sam.

Pasamos al departamento que claramente estaba ambientado para algún tipo de platica y comencé a golpearme interiormente por el exceso de confianza que había depositado en esa niña.

-Sam, quiero presentarte a mi nuevo unicornio… Lo siento pero no sé cuál es tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Blaine, pero si aquí acostumbran decirse unicornios, está bien por mí- dije intentando aligerar la atmosfera. Sam sonrió y Brittany comenzó a carcajearse hasta que un hilo en su gorro de león la distrajo.

-Perdón si Brittany te secuestró o algo así, casi nunca sale sola.

-Está bien, de hecho creo que me salvó.

-¿Te explicó de que se trata todo esto o sólo te arrastró desde donde te haya encontrado?- reí un poco porque parecía conocerla muy bien.

-Sólo me arrastró.

-Bien, pues… En general este es un grupo de amigos que se sientan a platicar cosas personales, que les ayuden a superar todo lo malo que hayan pasado por su orientación sexual- eso no me lo esperaba y me tensé de inmediato. Sam confundió mi reacción y trató de explicarse mejor, pero con sus mejillas levemente encendidas- Yo no soy un "unicornio", soy uno de los fundadores.

-¿Uno de los fundadores?- eso me había confundido aún más.

-Si, lamentablemente el hermanastro de mi mejor amigo sufrió mucho a causa de esto. Llegó al punto de ser algo físico, y estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Fue en el hospital que dijo algo que nos impulsó a empezar este proyecto, lo que dijo es nuestro lema.- y se le quedó viendo a un pequeño cuadro que enmarcaba esas palabras de gran trascendencia.

Me acerqué para notar que el papel era en realidad tela y que las palabras estaban cuidadosamente bordadas en negro. Las leí en voz baja para mí mismo, sintiendo algo extenderse por mi pecho:

-"Lo que te hace diferente es lo que te hace fuerte. Si eres homosexual, heterosexual, naranja, púrpura, dinosaurio... no me importa"*- se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta, pero por suerte Sam tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-Salió del hospital poco después de eso y para ese entonces ya habíamos comenzado con todo esto.

-Parece alguien muy sabio.- dije tragándome por fin el nudo y me giré cuando Sam soltó una leve carcajada.

-¡Oh, lo es! Kurt es increíble, tan inteligente y talentoso. Es un gran chico.

-¿Estás hablando de mí, Sammy?- esa melodiosa voz venía de atrás mío y me quedé petrificado cuando un joven, tal vez uno o dos años más grande que yo, con el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, saludó a Brittany con un abrazo y se giró para verme a los ojos.

Y fui ahí, en ese momento, en que todo pareció encajar. Mientras nos veíamos a los ojos, el mundo se puso derecho por primera vez en mi vida, y cuando él me sonrió de esa forma tan especial, fue que me di cuenta que había encontrado el lugar a donde pertenezco.

* * *

*Esta cita pertenece a Darren Criss

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño especialemente para este día.**


End file.
